


Storms

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Thunderstorms, domestic kurotsuki, i wrote this in 20 minutes, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kei is afraid of thunderstorms.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I wrote this shitty one-shot in 20 minutes, I need sleep.

It was irrational, really. His fear of thunder. But like his plenty other fears, this one was persistent. A 20 year old with a mind like Tsukishima Kei’s shouldn’t be afraid of thunder. Right?

But here we are.

_Crack_

Kei almost jumped.

_Oh good. A thunderstorm._

Tetsurou, his partner, could only laugh at the younger man’s fright. Kei rolled his eyes.

_Crack_

Another shot of thunder and their power was out. Tetsurou frowned at the black television screen.

"So much for movie night” He mumbled.

_Crack_

Kei subconsciously clung to his boyfriend. His heart started racing.

"Babe, are you okay?” Tetsurou laughed, "Don’t tell me you’re afraid of thunder..”

Kei grimaced at all of the reactions Tetsurou could possibly give if he was honest.

"N-no, of course not.” He lied, trying to keep his composure.

Tetsurou took him into his arms and held on tightly.

"Babe, it’s okay if you are. Tetsurou kissed his lover’s temple. Kei only hummed in response.

_Crack_

Kei quickly wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

He ended up falling asleep in Tetsurou’s arms. To his surprise, he slept through the entire storm.

 


End file.
